Vs. Mewtwo 1
Vs. Mewtwo 1 is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 10/28/2015. Story Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to give you the battle between the gym leader captains! Giovanni takes to the field, smiling smugly. Pryce walks onto his side of the field. Ian stares at Giovanni, disgruntled. Ian: Something about him. Urgh. (He holds his head.) Harrison: Something wrong? Ian: When I went to his gym, I won, and he took me into the back. Some, thing happened, but I don’t remember what. I don’t like the feeling I’m getting from him. Announcer: From the Johto region, we have the Ice specialist Pryce! And from the Kanto, one of the world renowned greatest Ground type experts, the lovely Giovanni! Ian’s eyes widen at that statement, as he looks up towards the announcer’s box, above them. Ian: Lovely? Ian gets out of his seat, dashing up the stairs. Harrison: Where you going?! This is the best match of the exhibition! Harrison groans, looking back and forth between Ian and the arena. Harrison gets up and follows Ian, Gary noticing the two leaving. Elise shudders at the sound of the announcer. Conway: What’s wrong? Elise: That voice. He sounds like that Rocket guy from the Radio Tower. I’m going to see if I can find Ian. Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise puts Togepi into her backpack, as she gets up and heads down the stairs. Conway gets up, following after her. Pryce: So, you’re Giovanni, the one who wants to climb to the top. Giovanni: And you’re Pryce, currently one of the oldest at the top. So, shall we begin? I do have a schedule to keep. Pryce glares at Giovanni with distaste, pulling out a Pokéball. He taps the button, Piloswine coming out. Piloswine: Pilo! Giovanni: Rhydon. Giovanni throws the Pokéball, choosing Rhydon. Rhydon: (Roars) Referee: Johto has the first move. And, begin! Pryce: Blizzard! Piloswine shimmers white, releasing a Blizzard storm at Rhydon. Rhydon takes it, not even flinching. Giovanni: That’s it? (He looks at his watch.) I guess I can play for a few more minutes. Try me, old man. Rhydon, go for Hammer Arm. Rhydon charges at Piloswine, his forearms glowing white. Pryce: Mud Bomb, then Blizzard. Piloswine spits a Mud Bomb, hitting and splattering on the ground. Rhydon runs over it, slipping slightly, Piloswine releases another Blizzard, pushing Rhydon back. Giovanni: (Yawns) Stone Edge. Several jagged rocks materialize around Rhydon, circling him in two arcs. He fires them at Piloswine, who shimmers with an after image. The after image forms in front of him, forming Ancient Power. Piloswine fires Ancient Power, knocking Stone Edge away. Giovanni: Ancient Power? Supposedly there are Pokémon that evolve upon learning that move. An evolution would be a much more meaningful opponent. Pryce: You’re trying to irritate me more than you are focusing on this battle. What is your endgame? Giovanni: You’ll have to wait and see. Pryce: Then we’ll make our move. Hail, then Blizzard! Piloswine glows light blue, as a heavy ice fog forming around the field. Giovanni: Showtime. Earthquake! A breeze blows out from the Hailstorm, as the ground shakes from the Earthquake. The Hail is broken as the ground opens up, the Magnet Train coming up on the side of the arena, a third car attached to it now. Announcer: (Feigning surprise) Oh my! What is that? The Magnet Train! Ian and Harrison make it up to a higher level, bumping into Elise and Conway. They see the commotion happening on the arena. The Magnet Train opens, as several Team Rocket grunts come out of it, ready to storm the arena. Proton leads the invasion. Proton: Hello, ladies and gentlemen! May I present, the biggest attack of Team Rocket in history! Spectators begin pulling off disguises, revealing they were Team Rocket members. The crowd starts screaming, everyone beginning to run. Misty: Let’s get them! Take out Team Rocket! The gym leaders from both Kanto and Johto swarm the train, forcing Proton and the Grunts back onto the train. All of them are on the Magnet Train, which then retracts into the ground, disappearing. Conway: A trap! Ian: A good one too. Well thought out. Harrison: Who are these guys? Elise: Pokémon thieves. And this, is a huge heist! Ian: The announcer’s in on it. Elise: It sounds like the guy from the radio tower. Ian: We need to take them out. Conway, Elise, head to the announcer box, take him out. He most likely controls the track from there. Gary: I’ll go with Conway. The group turns, Gary joining up with them through the crowd of fleeing people. Gary: Conway and I work well together. We’ll take out the guy in the box. Elise: Then where do I go? Harrison: You mean we. Ian: You two will combat the Rocket grunts here. Rally the trainers. Get an army. Elise: Where are you going? Ian: I’m going after the one guy who didn’t get on that train. Ian runs off, getting lost inside the crowd. Harrison: Who’s that? On the arena, Giovanni is standing on the field, now wearing a black suit with the Team Rocket logo on his chest. Giovanni: Ah, all of my plans are coming to fruition here and now! My power and position as the gym leader allowed me to set up this little event to activate my grand plan! Behold, the power of Team Rocket! An armored Pokémon flies in from the sky, its long purple tail visible. It holds its hands out to the side, it glowing with a blue aura, using Psychic. Inside the stadium, people are swarming through the halls to the exit. Team Rocket Grunts litter the halls, in control. The skies are filled with Zubat, Golbat, Fearow, Murkrow, Gligar, Scyther and Mantine. People are wrangled in by Lickitung, Victreebel, Forretress, Hitmonchan, Ariados and Weezing. They have Rhyhorn, Stantler, Rapidash, Dodrio and Houndour stampeding around, causing even more panic. A young girl, Macy, trips and falls, as a Rhyhorn comes right at her. Macy: AH! Macy holds her arm up to shield her, when Bayleef tackles Rhyhorn from the side, a Reflect wall pushing Rhyhorn to the side, it running past Macy. Macy looks, as Bayleef stomps the ground, a Grass Pledge energy tower sprouting out from under Rhyhorn, propelling it up, and it falling when the attack fades. Ian offers a hand to Macy, helping her up. Ian: You okay? Macy: (Stunned) Yeah. Ian: You a trainer? Macy nods her head. Ian: Then go kick some butt. Bayleef! Grass Pledge! Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she stomps the ground with both front feet. Grass Pledge towers sprout out everywhere, striking several Pokémon around the room. It catches everyone’s attention, as Harrison is on the upper floor, with a Houndoom with long horns. Harrison: Pokémon Trainers! Today is our day to do what is right! These Rocket guys want to steal our Pokémon, and I refuse to let that happen! If you refuse to let that happen as well, then join me in this fight! Grunt: Get him Mantine! Harrison: Houndoom! Use Inferno! A Mantine flies at Harrison, as Houndoom breathes a stream of blue flames, which hits and burns Mantine, it dropping to the ground. The other trainers begin to rally, choosing Pokémon of their own. Trainers choose Natu, Horsea, Delibird, Pinsir, Smeargle, Growlithe, Nidorina, Flareon, Cubone, Pupitar, Wobbuffet, Graveler, Pidgeotto and Ledian to fight Team Rocket. Macy: Go, Vulpix! Use Flamethrower! Macy throws the Pokéball, choosing Vulpix. It breathes Flamethrower, knocking back a Victreebel. Jimmy and his Typhlosion fight off a Lickitung, and a guy named Vincent uses Meganium with long protrusions to go against a Scyther. Elise appears with Corsola, firing Spike Cannon at the flying Pokémon. Elise: It’s working. That guy with Ian sure knows what he’s doing. Ariana: You sorry pieces of dung! You can’t handle little kids?! Ariana walks into the stadium foyer, her Arbok by her side. Arbok spits a stream of Toxic poison, drenching several Pokémon. Corsola fires a Power Gem, a beam of red energy at Arbok, it dodging easily. Ariana spots Elise, an evil grin emerging. Ariana: Well, well. You’re here. I must say, I am so glad to get this chance to pulverize you. Elise: Corsola, go for Tackle! Ariana: Poison Tail! Corsola goes to Tackle Arbok, as Arbok’s tail glows with purple energy. Arbok swats Corsola away. Giovanni is laughing on the arena, as the Armored Pokémon continues to float in place, concentrating on something. Giovanni’s Rhydon is standing by, when it’s struck by a barrage of Razor Leaves. Rhydon roars, gaining Giovanni’s attention. Ian and Bayleef run onto the field, Giovanni intrigued. Giovanni: Well. I remember you. Cobalt always had so much to say about you. It’s only fitting that you’re here to see my grand scheme finish! Ian: You and your (He looks at the Armored Pokémon) Pokémon are going down. Giovanni: Glorious, isn’t it? It’s the most powerful in existence, and my scientists created it! The one and only of its kind, and it’s mine! Ian: Not if I stop you. Bayleef, go. Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef charges forward, as Rhydon charges with Megahorn, its horn growing and glowing bright green. Bayleef raises Reflect, Megahorn crashing into it. Bayleef slides back, greatly injured. Ian: Grass Pledge! Bayleef glows green, going to stomp the ground. Rhydon uses Earthquake, shaking up the ground, disrupting the attack. Bayleef drops onto her knees, as Rhydon comes again with Megahorn. A Pokéball opens, as Feraligatr catches Rhydon, stopping it dead in its tracks. Ian: Super Power! Feraligatr glows with a red aura, flexing its muscles. It lifts Rhydon and slams it into the ground, defeating it. Giovanni laughs, returning Rhydon. Giovanni: You think that meant a thing? You are as meaningless as those trainers in the lobby. They are just pawns, to eliminate the weaklings. And quite frankly, I’ve been stalling. Are you wondering what my Masterpiece is doing? It is summoning a piece of equipment, that will allow us to take over this region! A screech occurs, Ian looking up. The Goldenrod Radio Tower is flying through the air from Psychic, with Lugia flying behind it. It has a Rage Crown on its forehead, and Archer standing on its back. Archer: At your command, Lord Giovanni! Giovanni: Excellent. Squash the insect for me. Petrel! In the announcer’s box, the announcer, wearing a tight suit and a hat covering his face sighs, as he pulls the disguise off, revealing it to be Petrel. Petrel: Finally! I get my part in this. I hate being in this box. Petrel types onto the console, as four clamps extend out of the ground of the arena. The Armored Pokémon lowers the Radio Tower legs into the clamps, which Petrel closes. He then continues to type, using the underground electric system from the Magnet Train to power the tower. Ian: What is that for? Archer: Remember the radio signal we used at the Lake of Rage? We were testing it to find the frequency to control Pokémon. Combining it with Professor Namba’s Rage Crown technology, we have succeeded! All we have to do is power the tower, and send our signal over the air waves! Giovanni: Enough talk. Kill him. Archer: As you wish. Lugia! Aeroblast! Lugia charges blue energy in its mouth, as it fires a vortex like a beam at Ian. It hits the ground and explodes, burying him in smoke. Petrel looks down onto the arena, laughing as Ian is hit. Petrel: Ah, success. Now, to power the tower and send the signal. Soon, every Pokémon fighting against the Grunts will be under the command of Team Rocket! The iron door to the announcer’s box dents from impact, Petrel looking at it quizzingly. The door is pounded again, flying off its hinges at Petrel. Petrel: Ah! Petrel leaps out of the way, the door crashing into the control console. It sparks at the damaged openings, Petrel freaking out. Petrel: You fools! What have you done?! Gary and his Golem storm through the door, followed by Conway and Houndoom. Petrel chooses Muk, which roars in anger. Muk: Muk! Gary: Double Edge! Conway: Flamethrower! Golem curls up and rolls at Muk, glowing white as it does. Houndoom uses Flamethrower, hitting Golem and lighting it on fire. Golem crashes into Muk, the fire adding damage to Muk. Petrel: Get rid of them with Shadow Punch! Muk’s fist glows black, as it punches Golem, it rolling back. It opens up, skidding to a stop as Houndoom charges at Muk. Petrel: Mud Bomb! Conway: (Tilting his glasses) Roar. Muk spits a Mud Bomb, Golem moving to take the attack. Houndoom then Roars, the sound waves echoing in the confined space. Muk is in fear, as it returns itself to its Pokéball. Petrel: What the? Get back out here! Gary: Rock Tomb! Golem forms an energy sphere in the shape of a boulder in its hands, throwing it at Petrel. The energy forms into several boulders, landing around Petrel and solidifying into a rock prison, restricting Petrel’s arms. Petrel: (Struggling) Ugh, get, me, out! Gary: Like that will happen. Conway: Head on back downstairs, Gary. Help drive them off. I can handle this. Gary: You sure? Conway: I’ve always been more of a researcher than a battler, though I can hold my own. Guarding an immobilized villain, doesn’t need two people. Gary nods, as he returns Golem. He then runs off, as Houndoom snarls at Petrel. Main Events * Team Rocket is revealed to be behind the gym leader tournament, and using it for their own deeds. * The Gym leaders are trapped in the Magnet Train. * Gary's Golem is revealed to have learned Rock Tomb. * Harrison reveals a Houndoom, which is male. * Vincent is introduced via cameo, as is his male Meganium. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary Oak * Harrison * Macy * Pryce * Misty Cameo Characters * Brock * Erica * Koga * Blaine * Lt. Surge * Franklin * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Chuck * Jasmine * Clair * Jimmy * Vincent Villains * Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Proton ** Ariana ** Petrel ** Archer Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Corsola (Elise's) * Houndoom (Conway's) * Golem (Gary's) * Houndoom (Harrison's) * Vulpix (Macy's) * Piloswine (Pryce's) * Rhydon (Giovanni's) * Armored Pokémon (Giovanni's) * Arbok (Ariana's) * Lugia (Archer's) * Muk (Petrel's) * Typhlosion (Jimmy's) * Meganium (Vincent's) * Zubat * Golbat * Fearow * Murkrow * Gligar * Scyther * Mantine * Lickitung * Victreebel * Forretress * Hitmonchan * Ariados * Weezing * Rhyhorn * Stantler * Rapidash * Dodrio * Houndour * Natu * Horsea * Delibird * Pinsir * Smeargle * Growlithe * Nidorina * Flareon * Cubone * Pupitar * Wobbuffet * Graveler * Pidgeotto * Ledian Trivia * This event is based off the Pokémon Adventures manga when Team Rocket invades. However, the goals are different than the ones seen here. * The gym leader tournament is left with no results. * Archer is now in control of Lugia from before. * All three final stage Johto starter evolutions appear in this episode, even if some were only cameos. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader Tournament Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference